Different
by Kyraillion
Summary: Syrena discovers that one of the men in the boat is not like the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Different (A Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides story)**

I had never laid eyes on a man before, but almost immediately I understood why my sisters held them in such low regard. These men were stupid, sluggish, stinking, and so concerned with taking our maidenhood that they no longer cared for their own safety. They were the most repulsive creatures I had ever encountered.

Still, I approached one lithely and gracefully pulled my arms over the edge of the boat. This man in front of me was young, blonde and his eyes mirrored the colors of the crystalline water. His face did not force me to immediately wince away in disgust, and so, I chose him. I understood the need to take advantage of this most rare opportunity. So few men ventured into our waters, and I could not afford to be choosy.

I sang to him in almost raspy tones, my voice deep with a primitive, sexual need. He leaned his face closer to me, his eyes greedily roaming over my face and arms and down to where the water covered my breasts. His breath came in shallow pants and he grasped the edge of the small boat in order to lower his face to mine, begging me for a kiss.

Suddenly two hands grasped his shoulders and strong arms pulled him from my trance.

This new man kept his wits about him and after pulling my chosen sailor from me, pulled yet another man from the treacherous gaze of one of my sisters.

I hissed at him in my rage and tried once more to lure the sailor he pulled away from me. Before I could begin again, he positioned himself between me and the fool who had so recently begged me for a kiss.

This man was different.

He protected the others.

With a final hiss, I tugged hard at the edge of the boat, sloshing the sea and sped off toward the shore.


	2. Trapped

As I swam through the churning ocean toward the shore, I heard the warnings of my sisters. More men were on the sands of the bay and they awaited us with nets. Some of my sisters massed for an attack on the weary men and their mermish chatter filled the sea.

A part of me longed to join my sisters in their assault, but as I turned to join them, I spotted the remains of small, rickety boat near the source of a most fascinating light. This light did not burn my eyes and skin as the sun did. Instead, it called to me and I found that I could not resist the urge to go nearer to it.

The beacon drew me nearer and soon I swam in very shallow waters next to a rocky path. I had seen the looming tower before me many times, but never had it emanated such a flame.

I heard splashes in the water just before me and lowered my gaze to see a man running haphazardly down the slick, rocky pathway away from the tower. As he drew closer, I recognized him as the infuriatingly different man from the boat.

A hiss escaped my throat. If it weren't for him I would already be with my hard-won prize at the bottom of the sea. His very existence insulted me. No mortal man was supposed to be immune to my spell, as he was.

Suddenly, a pungent odor assaulted my senses. I did not recognize it, but instinctively I knew the metallic waft came as a warning.

Then, the light in the tower swelled, a thin trail abruptly snaking upward. The light exploded and the tower quickly gave way to the force.

I saw the man's face, lit by a backdrop of raining fire and stone. There was no fear in his eyes, only determination. He was very close to me now I could see the beads of sweat and brine rolling down his brow.

I needed to move quickly. I had allowed unusual man to distract me and suddenly I was furious with myself. Still, I could not tear my gaze from him.

It was almost too late when I saw the mass of blazing brick and mortar approach me. The man noticed nothing at all, so involved as he in keeping his footing.

Without thinking I bunched the muscles in my abdomen and tail and leapt, stretching my arms as far as I could. With a great heave I shoved the man and myself down and away from the debris.

Rocks and bricks fell down about me, stinging as they came into contact with my flesh. I shielded my head with my arms and tried to curl into myself. Rocks fell around me and on me and once it was over, I was nearly buried in debris. I tried to pull myself free, wriggling fiercely, but to no avail. A growl of frustration tore from my throat. I was trapped!

**Author's Note: A great thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. It has been a couple of days since I watched the movie, so if you notice any errors in this story, please let me know immediately so that I can correct them! Thank you so much and please continue to review. Your reviews help to fashion the story.**


End file.
